Proof
by Andreax
Summary: He should know she never accepts things at face value


**Author: Andrea**

**Title: Proof **

**Chapter 1**

**Scully POV**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: M,S & Maggie belong to CC and Fox**

**Spoilers: Pilot loosely**

**Notes: Thanks to Dan and Karen for beta reading**

**Please send feedback to **

"Why can't you accept that it might be possible?" Mulder's voice was laden with frustration.

We'd closed our latest case and were 2 hours into the 6 hour drive back to the airport. X-files were almost always rural. It made me wonder if somehow boredom might play a factor in that statistic, but I hadn't shared that thought with Mulder. We were discussing a completely different phenomenon.

"Just because people say it's possible, doesn't make it true," I argued.

"You want proof?" he sounded annoyed.

"C'mon, Mulder," I shook my head at him. "How long have you known me? Of course I want proof."

"And you don't think people who make this claim are being honest?" he took his eyes off the road for an instant to look at me.

"I'm sorry, Mulder, but I think people who claim they're 'fuck buddies', as you so eloquently put it, are being dishonest. Maybe only with themselves and maybe only one of them is not telling the whole truth, but that's what I think," I told him.

He didn't respond to what I'd said. Instead he gnawed on his lip, his eyes fixed on the road.

"Why are we talking about this, anyway?" I wanted to know.

"Just making conversation," he shrugged.

Mulder remained uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the drive, making me doubt that he'd just been making conversation. That left me questioning what his true motivation had been for asking that question. In fact, I pondered it until we returned to D.C. and the entire next day at work. I finally called him Friday evening around 8:30. He seemed a bit taken aback when I asked if he was busy.

"Not really, why?" his tone was hesitant.

"I think we need to talk," I explained.

"About what?" his tone was even more wary.

"Not on the phone," I clarified. "Could you come over, please?"

He agreed and told me he'd be at my place in half in hour. When he arrived he looked as scared as I felt.

"What's going on, Scully?" he asked as he slipped his shoes off. "I've never known anything good to come from 'we need to talk'."

The courage that I'd built up when I'd called him was suddenly gone and I didn't think I was going to be able to go through with it.

"What is it, Scully?" his eyes were wide. "You're scaring me. Did I do something?"

"No, nothing like that," I sat on the couch and patted the seat beside me.

"Okay," he heaved a sigh and plunked himself down, but his relief seemed to fade when he looked at me again. "Then what is it? You look terrified, Scully. Are you sick?" The words spilled out of his mouth quickly.

What the hell was I doing? I'd asked him to come over here to talk and now I was too chicken to say what I wanted. His overactive imagination had begun to make up scenarios all on its own.

"No, Mulder," I reached out and put my hand on his knee. "I'm fine."

"Then what?" he looked puzzled.

"I wanted to know why you asked me that particular question the other day," I let the words tumble out quickly, mostly because I felt so badly about torturing him.

"What question?" he looked totally perplexed.

"If I thought it was possible for people to be fuck buddies," I reminded him.

"I, uh, no reason in particular," he was no longer meeting my eyes.

"Really?"

He didn't answer, he just shrugged.

"So you weren't asking to see if I'd consider such a relationship?" I forged ahead.

He lifted his gaze from the floor and slowly turned to look at me.

"Would you?" he asked in surprise.

"Is that why you asked?" I wanted an answer to my question first.

"Maybe," he answered tentatively.

"I'll take that as a yes," I nodded slowly. "Why would you want that kind of relationship with me?"

"Are we being completely honest?" he still looked scared.

"Completely," I nodded again.

"Well," he began slowly. "We already spend almost every waking minute together. We're both single with no prospects, at least I have none. What about you?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "No prospects."

"And you're not exactly hard to look at, Scully," he smirked. "And if you don't find me completely repulsive, it seems like the perfect solution to both of our current droughts."

"Of course I don't find you completely repulsive," I laughed. "So this would just be for convenience?" I clarified.

"Ya," he nodded. His face had brightened significantly.

"And you want to have sex with me even though you're not attracted to me?" I wasn't sure if I completely understood.

"Of course I'm attracted to you, Scully," he looked even more confused than he had earlier. "Why would I want to have sex with you if I wasn't attracted to you?"

"So you're attracted to me sexually, but not in love with me," I wanted to make sure I understood.

"That's what makes it so perfect," he smiled and moved closer to me on the couch. "We get to have amazing sex but then we don't have to worry about all of the other crap."

"What other crap?" I furrowed my brow.

"I won't have to watch chick flicks or remember your birthday," he explained.

"And I won't have to watch bad B movies and pretend I agree with everything you say," I couldn't help grinning.

"Right!" he was excited that I seemed to be getting it.

"We already have that, Mulder," I pointed out with a chuckle.

"I guess we do," he smiled. "But you know what I mean."

"Ya, you want the sex that comes with a relationship but none of the work," I raised my eyebrows.

He seemed to deflate at my words, but he said nothing. I could tell he was trying to think of another way to convince me.

"I have another question," I continued without waiting for him to respond. "What makes you think the sex will be amazing?"

His eyes darkened noticeably at my question. "Because I think you're a tightly bundled package of repressed sexual energy just waiting to explode."

I wasn't sure if I'd just been complimented or insulted, but I let it go. "What if you're wrong," I tilted my head at him. "What if I disappoint you in bed?"

"I doubt that would happen, Scully," he smiled slyly at me.

"Then what if you disappoint me?" I turned the tables on him.

"That's the beauty of this, Scully. As soon as it's not working for either of us, we'll just walk away, no questions asked, okay?" he was regaining his confidence.

"So, we just say 'it's not working for me anymore' and that's that?" I was looking him straight in the eye.

"Ya," he nodded.

"I'd have other conditions," I warned him.

"There can't be conditions, Scully. That's the whole point," he protested.

"Then it's not working for me," I informed him curtly.

"Well let me hear them first," he sighed.

"No one else can know about this arrangement. Absolutely no one," I repeated emphatically.

"Agreed," he nodded.

"And only at your place or my place; no motels, no cars, and nothing at work. Outwardly our relationship has to appear unchanged," I told him my expectations.

"No problem," he looked relieved. I had no idea what he thought my conditions might be.

"Do you have any conditions?" I asked.

"None," he shook his head.

"Okay," I looked at him. "So now what?"

"Now this," he reached out quickly and pulled my head toward his.

There was no tentativeness in his kiss. He began to explore my mouth with his tongue. As his lips tugged at mine, he began to pull me onto his lap. When I settled onto him I felt his erection immediately. He hadn't been lying about being attracted to me. I rocked my hips against him without thinking. He made a rumbling noise deep in his chest and slid his hands down to my ass. I made a similar noise when he began to squeeze me.

"You have an amazing ass," he pulled out of our kiss to tell me and then moved his mouth to my neck. "I want to see it." He took me by the hips and pushed me off of his lap. As soon as I was on my feet he began to undo my jeans.

"Could you turn around, please?" he asked as I started to lower them.

I did as he asked and he groaned loudly when I had to bend over to push them off.

"Your ass is exquisite," his fingers lightly caressed me. "Fucking exquisite."

Before I realized what was happening, he was on the floor behind me. His lips were pressed against me and his fingers were kneading my flesh. It felt incredible. My jeans were still bunched around my ankles and when combined with the sensation of his mouth on me, I almost lost my balance. I felt Mulder chuckle against my cheek as he grabbed me by the hips to steady me.

"Okay?" I could hear the mirth in his voice.

"Let me get rid of my jeans," I began to step out of them.

"And these too," he pulled my underwear down roughly.

When the offending garments had been kicked to the side, Mulder picked up where he left off. As his lips continued to explore, his fingers slipped between my legs and groaned again. He'd discovered how wet I'd become.

"Jesus, Scully," he breathed as his fingers delved into me. "You're so fucking wet, already."

"Not as repressed as you thought, huh?" I tried to joke, but it sounded more like a moan.

"Fuck, no," he spun me around and then lifted himself back onto the couch. "Lose the shirt," he nodded at me.

As I removed the last of my clothes, I watched as he pulled his t-shirt off. When he began to loosen his belt my eyes were drawn to the prominent bulge in his pants. Knowing his erection was in my honor, shot a wave of pleasure through me. If I hadn't thought it would have ended our first tryst sooner than I wanted, I would have dropped to my knees and taken care of it for him then and there. He didn't shift his gaze from me as he finished stripping off.

"Look at you," his eyes were almost black and his lips seemed fuller. "I know I've seen you naked before, Scully, but Christ, you -, it's-, fuck, come here," he held his hands out to me.

Before I could lower myself onto him, he grabbed my ass with one hand to hold me up while the other closed around my breast. I gasped when he sucked my nipple into his mouth. When I'd decided that I would have 'no-strings' sex with Mulder, if that's what he'd actually been hinting at, I'd thought the sex would be good; or at least I hoped it would be. It would've never occurred to me that I would react so powerfully to him when I was fully aware of his motivations.

"Mmm," he hummed against my breast. "You like that?" he asked as he switched breasts.

"God, yes," I let my head fall back. My eyes slipped closed as his tongue teased my nipple.

When his mouth left my breast I was expecting to feel him to investigate some new part of me, but I felt nothing. When I opened my eyes to see what he was doing, I found him staring up at me. With his eyes darkened by desire, his lips parted, his hair tousled and his chest rising and falling exaggeratedly, he looked less like my roguish partner and more like he belonged in an ad with a supermodel. I'd never imagined him looking remotely close to this. His hand left my breast and he slowly slid it along my body, along my neck and into my hair. Again he moved our mouths closer together.

"So fucking amazing," he breathed before our lips met.

As I felt his tongue demanding entrance to my mouth, I was surprised to discover that I was being just as insistent with mine. I hadn't noticed that his hand had left my hair until I felt both of them on my hips, urging me lower. When I began to comply, one of his hands slipped between us and then I felt the head of his cock pressing into me.

Lifting my mouth from his, I kept my eyes locked on his as I lowered myself onto him. As he eased into me, I was overcome by the sensation of ecstasy radiating through me.

"Oh God," I moaned.

"Scully," his voice was tight. "You feel incredible."

"Ya," I agreed breathily as I began to move faster.

"Kiss me," he panted. His hands were busy with my ass.

I wasn't sure how he thought we would manage to kiss, since we were both breathing heavily and I was a moving target, but we succeeded, after a fashion. His hands, however, were not content to stay on my ass. He kept repositioning them; first on my ass, then my hips and then my breasts. Never once did he try to alter my pace or my angle, but I soon realized that he had found my rhythm and was moving in counterpoint to me, prolonging the contact when our bodies met. When I began to grind myself against him, he groaned into my mouth. I wasn't sure if knew that I was close because of how I was moving or if he could feel my internal muscles tightening or if he was groaning because he, too, was close. I didn't pause to ask.

My body had grown so taut, it felt like I was vibrating. When Mulder's thumbs pressed into my hipbones at the same time our bodies next met, I felt a jolt of pleasure course through me. I'd never felt anything like it before and it was enough to send me over the precipice. I held myself against him as I shook. I was dimly aware of his hands on my hips, also holding me firmly. My orgasm travelled through me like shock waves. The first wave was the most powerful and lasted the longest, and when the last small ripples shuddered through me, I realized that Mulder had kept his hips thrust up against me as I quaked. As I collapsed against him, Mulder let his hips fall and he wrapped his arms around me. I was surprised to feel that he hadn't lost his erection.

"I knew it," he held me tightly and then pressed a kiss against my forehead. Before I could ask what he meant, he continued. "I knew we would be amazing."

"Mmm," I nodded slightly against him. "We were good, but it doesn't feel like we're done yet." I chuckled as I wiggled my hips.

"Mmm, we aren't. Hang on," he began to slide to the edge of the couch. "I want round two to be on your bed."

He kept us joined as we kissed our way to my bedroom, but lifted me off once we arrived.

"I want to look at that ass some more," he nodded toward he bed. "And not be surreptitious about it," he grinned.

I didn't want to burst Mulder's bubble and inform him that I'd known that he'd been checking me out for ages, so I just climbed onto the bed on all fours and smiled over my shoulder at him. "Is this okay?" I asked innocently.

"Jesus," he groaned and another wave of heat shot through me when his cock twitched in response. I was surprised briefly when I saw his eyes flick toward the mirror above my dresser, but only briefly.

"Almost perfect," he nodded. "Turn around," he repeated his earlier words as he walked around to the opposite side of the bed. "There," he breathed. "Now I can see everything," I could see him looking in the mirror.

The hoarseness of his voice made me tingle. I closed my eyes when he caressed my sex to make sure I was still ready for him. I'm not sure what he thought would have changed between the couch and the bed, but he discovered that I was more than ready.

"Mmn," he grunted softly as he positioned himself behind me. I was expecting to feel him push into me again, but instead he grabbed my hips and lifted me up and back to where he wanted me. I barely managed to keep myself from falling onto the bed.

When I had been in control of our pace, I had started off slowly and built up the speed I wanted gradually. Mulder did things differently. He thrust himself into me so hard that I almost fell to the bed again, but my body didn't object.

"Yes," I shuddered with delight.

"Jesus," Mulder breathed as his hands tightened on my hips.

I felt heat building in my core immediately as he began to fuck me harder than I'd ever experienced before.

"I want you to come again," he growled as the tops of his thighs slammed against my ass. "Are you gonna come again for me?"

"Oh God," I whimpered, as I felt an agonizingly delicious pressure building inside of me.

"Was that a yes?" his voice sounded coarse.

"Yes, yes, oh God, yes," I panted as thrust my hips back to meet his.

"Yes, fuck me, Scully," he moaned. "Look at us," he was breathing hard.

"Mmm," my eyes had closed in anticipation of my orgasm.

"No, look!"

I felt his hand slide into my hair and he pulled my head up. No one had ever done anything like that to me before. My first instinct was to protest but when my eyes focussed, I saw Mulder behind me. His eyes were blazing as he crashed into me. His mouth was open as he fought for breath. I could see the muscles in abdomen ripple as he moved. It was all I needed.

"Fuck, yes," I heard him grunt as another orgasm burst through me. This time I felt him pulse inside of me and felt his body shudder behind me as he succumbed with me.

My second climax left me completely limp and I was only vaguely aware that Mulder was saying we should get under the covers. I tried to help, but I think he did most of the work to get us there. My mind had begun to slip into a warm, velvety darkness. I didn't try to stop it.


End file.
